


Wake up and smell the formaldehyde!

by animewriter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anti malia, F/F, F/M, M/M, Murder, sterek, void, whodunit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:44:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animewriter/pseuds/animewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beacon Peak Academy! An Elite school where only the the most ultimate of students are allowed in. If you are lucky enough to get in than you are set for life. However when a group of students wake up they start to realize that the school is less about hope..and more about Despair!<br/>There is no way out...unless you can get away murder that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake up and smell the formaldehyde!

**Author's Note:**

> Warning this is heavily sterek so..if you don't like sterek don't read.  
> Short chapter to just introduce the players and what their talents are. next chapter will be longer.

"You understand what you are agreeing to right?" The headmaster asked carefully to the unseen student.

"Yes..but it's our only hope..I don't want him to get hurt after all " the student sighed. 

"It's just until everything blows over and settles down..We promise you all will be safe." The headmaster assured gently. "We can't afford to lose anymore..we just can't"

......

Beacon peak Academy seemed almost daunting from Stiles point of view but he couldn't help but smile proudly as he started to move forward. After a series of tests they had determined he was worthy to join the school. Not that he was surprised..He already knew he would get in the moment he talked to the headmaster. He did have the ultimate intuition..one would almost say he was psychic in how he could read people. 

It wasn't that hard..People practically gave way what they were thinking..what they were feeling.. It was because of this gift of his though that he got in. On top of that his gut feeling was hardly ever wrong in most situations. Just as he expected He was soon handed an invitation along with his new title. 'ULTIMATE INTUITION' 

He still doubted it was a real talent..he learned all he had from his dad who was one of the best cops in the state. He owed it all to him..no..when he got down to it..it was just luck really that got him in..Plain..dumb luck. 

He stepped into the building before his mind started to feel light and the world around him spinned. The lights were out before he could even blink.

.....

Derek growled annoyed as he looked back down at the note in his hand. He had woken up in a empty classroom with only a poorly written note telling him to meet the other class mates in the gym.. He still had no idea how he even got there. With a sigh he entered the gym and found the others waiting. 15 in total. Each with an equally confused look on their faces. 

"Anyone have any idea what's going on" A whiny girl with a bob cut asked as she leaned against the wall. "I am so bored."

"For the last time Malia no one knows what's going on" A red head said exasperated. 

"Whatever man..I just hope this doesn't take long...I got better things to do" A well built brown haired boy shrugged.

"Look another one showed up" A girl pointed out with a smile as she nodded at Derek who nodded back.

"Let's all introduce ourselves..i think this all anyway if the note was right" the red head sighed stepping forward. "My name is Lydia Martin and no i am not an ultimate model or whatever. I am the Ultimate Mathematician. I won the fields medal and the abel prize" She informed primly.

"I am the Ultimate model" A blonde haired girl said quickly stepping forward with grace. "Erica Reyes is my name...and yes..i am single handsome' She winked only to get eyes rolled at her as Derek quickly shut her down. "Not interested."

 

"You are gay aren't you" A messy brown haired boy with moles scattered over his body said quickly moving closer. "OF course you are i can tell . Name's Stiles Stiles stilinski. Ultimate intuition is my gift." He grinned widely. "Also..i'm single"

Derek opened his mouth to respond only to be interrupted as other's introduced themselves.

"paige Ultimate violenist

"Braeden Ultimate mercenary" 

Jackson whittemore Ultimate lacrosse player.

Allison argent Ultimate Archery student

Kira..ultimate swordmaster  
Scott Ultimate luck ..he had entered the school thru a raffle   
Isaac Ultimate soccer player  
Boyd Ultimate strong man.   
Malia ultimate hunter  
Theo Ultimate Chess player

Derek listened as they all introduced themselves..but he couldn't help but focus more on Stiles..He felt like he knew him..but from where..

**Author's Note:**

> Based on danganronpa if you havent played the game or seen the anime do so..it's awesome!. I am toying with the idea of having people vote who should be killed off..what do you guys think?


End file.
